<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swords Are Gay by artisticallyGay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194217">Swords Are Gay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticallyGay/pseuds/artisticallyGay'>artisticallyGay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Established Sokka/Zuko, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticallyGay/pseuds/artisticallyGay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka decides that swords are pretty gay. Zuko asks him to elaborate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>For Tranq System</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swords Are Gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Okay, y'know what? Swords are homoerotic." "...What?" "JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF!" "You have a sword too." Zukka &gt;:)))</p>
<p>-requested by kin-cryptid on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, y'know what? Swords are homoerotic." </p>
<p>"...What?" Zuko glanced over at Sokka with confusion.</p>
<p>Sokka shook his head and dramatically gestured to Zuko's swords, sheathed at his waist. "JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF!" </p>
<p>Zuko shrugged. "You have a sword too."</p>
<p>Sokka sputtered for a few seconds, cheeks darkening with a blush, before responding with, "Well you dual-wield! That's twice the homoeroticness!"</p>
<p>"I don't think homoeroticness is a word Sokka."</p>
<p>Sokka buried his face in his hands and let out a muffled, frustrated scream, his blush darkening. "You know what I mean..."</p>
<p>Zuko gave a soft smile that Sokka couldn't see and gently nudged him with his elbow. Sokka pried his his face away from his hands and couldn't help returning the smile.</p>
<p>"Stupid jerkbender," Sokka muttered with nothing but affection in his tone.</p>
<p>"Well, you're this jerkbender's boyfriend," Zuko responded and rested his head on Sokka's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah I am."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>